


A Stolen Moment Together

by jacquelee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Abby is nearly floated, she and Callie share a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sidekicks battle at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Near Side.

Callie was still in shock. Even when Abby didn't get floated ultimately, seeing her in that chamber, believing that there was no way out had been the hardest thing she had ever been through. 

And she knew it had been hard for Abby herself too, especially since she had been on the other side of that door before and back then, there had been no miraculous saving in the last second.

The way Abby held her now, the way they both clung to each other in this small stolen moment between Abby treating the chancellor and both their duties to the kids, spoke volumes about their emotional states. Without any word, they had ended up on the couch in Abby's quarters the second both of them had been able to get away for a moment. 

Clutching on to each other, they relished in the knowledge that they were both still alive, that the worst had been averted at the last second. The tears came freely then for both of them. They held each other until they both had no more tears, until the shock had gone from their systems and the desperation of their hold on each other lessened, becoming a gentler embrace that reflected the love they had for each other. 

Callie didn't know how long they held each other like that, but far too soon, Abby was called back to the control room. Far too soon they had to give up their physical contact, but now they had time. Time for each other, time to right everything that was wrong on the arc. 

Smiling at each other, they still held hands until the last moment when they had to part. There was so much to deal with, so many crises, but this little stolen moment of nearness had replenished both of them. 

Whatever was to come, they could deal with it.


End file.
